


Everlasting

by meipark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipark/pseuds/meipark
Summary: La misma mirada, el mismo aroma, pero un ser distinto... Él ya no era el mismo.Los enemigos siempre debían ser eso, enemigos. No se suponía que pudieran tener un lazo más allá del odio, pero para Chanyeol, eso cambio cuando vio a esa esbelta figura frente a sus ojos.Sus ojos ámbar y su fragancia a arándanos lo descontrolaron e hicieron sentir vivo nuevamente. ...Él había regresado como se lo había prometido.Sin embargo, él ahora era diferente. Su mirada era fría, su esencia estaba manchada por el pecado, y su piel blanca estaba teñida de un carmesí escalofriante, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto entre toda esa suciedad y frivolidad.«La atracción que se creó entre ambos era prohibida, aun así, ambos querían amarse y olvidarse del mundo. »Aunque se suponía que un hombre lobo y un vampiro estaban destinados a destruirse.





	Everlasting

_**Prólogo — Last Heaven** _

 

 

**Seúl, Corea del Sur  
** **Mayo 1992**

 

Cuando la primera bala rozó su pelaje, supo que en verdad estaban en peligro.

La adrenalina recorría las venas de Chanyeol, y sus patas andaban a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras intentaba huir junto a su mejor amigo de aquella lluvia de plata que los seguían en forma de proyectiles. _¿Cómo es que la noche se había tornado en un intento por salvar sus vidas?_ Cuando escasos minutos atrás había estado tan feliz en la compañía de su hyung, de Taehyung.

Ese día había despertado con más ánimos que nunca ya que era un día especial en su vida: era seis de mayo, el día en que su mejor amigo cumplía catorce años. Por semanas casi había quebrado su cabeza para poder encontrar el regalo perfecto para él. Quería que su obsequio fuera único, especial, que fuera algo que ninguna otra persona de su pequeña manada pudiera darle y, después de tanto pensar, había encontrado su regalo perfecto: _el mirador_.

Desde que él recordaba, Taehyung siempre había soñado con ir a ese lugar gracias a los relatos que su abuela le contaba referente a lo maravillosa que se veía la ciudad cuando la noche caía, y un delicado manto de luces se extendía hasta el horizonte simulando el andar de las luciérnagas por el bosque en la oscuridad.  

Justo por eso no había dudado ni un momento en llevar a su amigo entre la negrura de la noche hacía ese lugar del que tanto habían escuchado, sin importar el largo camino que debían recorrer entre aquel espeso bosque de la montaña, sin importar que se suponía que ellos  _no_  debían estar ahí.

Chanyeol sabía la razón por la que Taehyung y él no debían pisar ese lugar: _se encontraba en una zona prohibida_. Había escuchado múltiples historias de que el mirador de la montaña era una zona peligrosa para los de su especie, ya que cazadores llegaban y acechaban el lugar con ardientes deseos de poder matar a uno de ellos ya fuera para exterminarlos y, otros tantos, quizá, para utilizarlos de alfombras en sus suelos y decorar sus paredes con sus cabezas. Pero para él eso no eran más que leyendas, pues en su vida había conocido a alguien de su manada o cercanos que hubiera muerto a manos de un cazador.

_No podía estar más equivocado que nunca._

Ahora por su insensatez, por su carácter testarudo, desafiante a la autoridad y en su afán de sorprender a Taehyung, ambos corrían el riesgo de morir y él no lo quería, no lo deseaba.

No es que temiera por su propia vida.

Es más, si le dijeran en ese mismo instante que si se entregaba podría salvar la de su amigo no lo pensaría ni un segundo y se entregaría, ya que lo que más quería en este mundo era precisamente al lobo que corría a su lado como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Chanyeol prefería morir mil veces antes de que su hyung le hiciera falta en el mundo porque sabía que no podría sobrevivir sin él.

_Dios_. Tenían que resistir más.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento desesperado por despejar su mente. ¡Él era el hijo alfa del líder de la manada! Tenía que pensar en algo, tenía que encontrar una manera en la que pudiera protegerle a él y a sí mismo, se suponía que sería el siguiente en liderar a su gente así que no podía darse el lujo de fracasar y mucho menos cuando Taehyung, aunque fuera mayor que él, era uno de los lobos más débiles y torpes, pero ¿qué podía hacer con sus apenas casi diez años y unas habilidades que aun no lograba desarrollar por su inmadurez?

Desgraciadamente, no mucho.

Y lo odió, o eso creyó que fue lo que sintió recorrer sus venas, su estómago, su pecho hasta atorarse en su garganta en un mudo lamento de histeria.

_No podía darse por vencido._

Exasperado por perderse de los cazadores se desvió a la derecha, y esquivó tantos arboles y arbustos como pudo mientras que por el rabillo del ojo echó un vistazo a su mejor amigo y, en ese instante, fue que se percató del líquido oscuro que humedecía el pelaje miel de Taehyung sin poder distinguir qué era en un inicio. Acaso, _¿eso era sangre?_ Su corazón se acongojó cuando a él llegó su aroma a arándanos mezclado con el olor metálico que confirmó sus temores: era sangre.

« _No, no, lo han herido_ », aulló en sus adentros mientras el sentimiento de furia emergía como la espuma en su interior. No le importaba si a él lo atravesaban mil balas, pero con su hyung no se metían.

Con él no.

Sin tener un pensamiento coherente en su mente detuvo su huida de una manera abrupta, estando decidido a enfrentar a esos cazadores para que así Taehyung pudiera huir y salvar su vida. Sí, eso es lo que haría, ese era su plan a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, estaba claro que su amigo tenía otros cuando también se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él.

— _No están lejos, ¡acabemos con ellos!_ — Chanyeol movió sus orejas al escuchar aquella desagradable voz a varios metros de ellos.

_Acabar con ellos_... Estaban a punto de acabar con ellos.

Jadeó cansado. Chanyeol sentía como el cansancio estaba llegando de manera súbita a su cuerpo animal, había tenido que soportar mucho por esa noche, mucho más que en cualquier entrenamiento al que se hubiera sometido alguna vez con su padre. Sentía incluso que en cualquier momento podría desfallecer ahí mismo, rindiéndose y entregando su vida.

Eso es lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, pero cuando escuchó un aullido adolorido a su lado y una figura peluda cubrió su campo de visión, fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima y le hiciera entender por fin que tenía que ser fuerte. No por él, sino por su Taehyung.

Porque, aunque todo el mundo los viera y creyeran que eran sólo dos mejores amigos, todos estaban enormemente equivocados acerca su relación. Pues para él no sólo los unían sus lazos de amistad, _no_ , él quería al beta, a Taehyung, estaba seguro, lo supo en el momento que su pequeño lobo olfateó la esencia del otro, y lo reafirmaba a cada momento que estaba cerca de esa criatura de pelaje claro. 

Aun a su corta edad estaba seguro de que él era su persona indicada y, por eso, no podía permitirse el perderlo.

No podía.

« _Por favor, vete. Huye_.», se repitió en su interior y se colocó frente al mayor al que empezó a empujar con su hocico en dirección a donde se encontraba su manada. Taehyung gruñó bajo en desacuerdo, haciéndole saber que supo lo que intentaba hacer. 

Y, aun sabiendo todo lo malo que pudiese pasar si no se iba ahora mismo de ahí, permaneció en ese lugar.

Claramente, eso no estaba bien.

Desde el principio las cosas habían estado mal.

Debió pensar en un inicio regalarle a Taehyung otra cosa, algo común y corriente, ¿por qué había querido ser tan ambicioso en querer regalarle una hermosa vista nocturna y un deseo?

Oh, sí, un deseo. Desde que tenía uso de razón, su madre le había hablado de las hermosas estrellas fugaces, aquellos pequeños destellos que atravesaban los firmamentos y cumplían todos sus deseos.

Chanyeol se encontraba fascinado por ello y, al saber que en el día del cumpleaños de Taehyung habría lluvia de estrellas, supo que en definitiva tenían que ir hasta el mirador, pues su regalo sería aún más especial y él en verdad se había entusiasmado al punto de querer que la noche llegase a toda velocidad. Pero ahora que eran cobijados por ella, sólo quería regresar el tiempo.

« _No te dejaré solo. Nunca_.», eso fue lo que Chanyeol leyó en aquel par de orbes ámbar que lo miraban con un sentimiento tan fuerte como el suyo que se mezclaba con temor, desesperación e histeria junto a la pequeña esperanza de que ambos sobrevivirían.

… _Esperanza_ que se desvaneció cuando escucharon las armas de los cazadores ser accionadas sin darles el tiempo a retomar su huida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo pensamiento de supervivencia se fue al vacío cuando las balas de plata los alcanzaron ocasionando múltiples heridas en sus cuerpos.

El dolor que sintió, nunca lo había experimentado en su vida de aquella manera tan terrible.

Sentía como aquellos pequeños objetos de metal se incrustaban por su piel y atravesaban su interior sin piedad, quemando y destrozando lo que se encontraban a su paso sin discriminar célula alguna. Sin embargo, sabía que mientras sus cabezas y corazones no fuesen alcanzadas por el metal sobrevivirían, pero estaba asustado, ¿cuánto tiempo más? ¿Cuántas balas más podrían recibir sin ser mortalmente heridos? Chanyeol no tenía idea y tampoco quería averiguarlo.  

Lo que sí sabía es que el tiempo en esos momentos era lento de una manera insoportable mientras su cuerpo caía sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque. Por un instante creyó que su alma se estaba apagando, y ese pensamiento incrementó cuando delante de sus ojos veía el cielo infinito ser cubierto por destellos fugaces.

Estrellas...

_«Al fin...»,_ pensó mirando a su costado tratando de buscar a Taehyung, esperando que él se encontrara en mejores condiciones que las suyas.

Cuando lo encontró, sintió que su corazón dejó de latir en el mismo instante que las balas dejaron de ser proyectadas y el bosque quedó en completo silencio. _¿Los cazadores al fin se habían ido? ¿Creían que ya estaban muertos?_ Eso no le importó en ese preciso instante. En ese momento ninguna otra cosa era importante para él más que ese esbelto y mallugado cuerpo que estaba transformándose frente a sus narices: Taehyung estaba cambiando a su forma humana.

Eso no era buen indicio, no al estar heridos.

Como pudo, él mismo cambió su forma animal a la humana con crujidos de huesos y un dolor insoportable que se extendió de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello, pero lo ignoró. Ignoró todo a su alrededor cuando llegó justo al lado de su hyung sin saber cómo lo había logrado. 

— R-rayos, duele mucho...  — los labios de Taehyung temblaban de manera descontrolada mientras su mirada estaba dirigida a él, temerosa pero decidida—. Chanyeol, tienes q-que irte... B-busca ayuda…

Negó sin dudarlo. 

— No me iré sin ti — respondió tomando sus mejillas, viendo cómo los ojos ámbar inestables y animales daban paso al color marrón oscuro que caracterizaba a su forma humana, no apartándose estos de los suyos ni un segundo—. ¿Crees que te puedas transformar de nuevo? Si no puedes no te preocupes, te llevaré en mi espalda — sin mediar sus acciones Chanyeol tomó el brazo de Taehyung para levantarlo, pero este soltó un grito más parecido a un aullido que le heló la sangre e hizo que volviera a recostar al mayor—. Hyung, sé que te duele, pero no podemos quedarnos. 

Él era el alfa y, como tal, sabía que tenía que cumplir ciertas funciones, requisitos, expectativas que se esperaban de alguien como él y una de ellas era ser fuerte, mantener su compostura y sacar adelante cualquier situación que se le presentara en su camino. A sus diez años creyó que esta etapa de su vida se resumía en defender a sus omegas y betas de cualquier tipo de abuso propiciado por los de su misma manada, incluso de otras. Pero ahora, comprendía que la vida era mucho más que eso pues los escuchaba, escuchaba las pesadas botas de esos malos hombres correr entre los árboles y arbustos en su búsqueda de lo que quizá podrían pensar que ya sólo eran un par de cadáveres y, en lugar de ser fuerte e inquebrantable como una roca, estaba ahí, arrodillado al lado de Taehyung sin poder dejar de temblar ni llorar mientras buscaba una manera de poder irse de ahí con su mejor amigo. 

Pero su mundo se le cerraba y se quedaba sin tiempo. 

— Vete, vete... — Taehyung murmuró, aferrando su mano con la suya que estaba ensangrentada. En respuesta negó varias veces, lo cual hizo que el castaño cerrara sus ojos y negara—. P-por favor, hazlo, tienes que protegerte... Ellos te necesitarán…

— Ya te dije que nunca me iría sin ti.

— T-tienes que... Tiene que salvarse, alfa... 

El negó con frenesí, notando que el otro volvió a abrir sus ojos para verlo, desviando apenas esta al cielo el cual empezó a iluminarse aún más de destellos fugaces que hacían su entorno más hermoso, pero no más que Taehyung quien alzó la mano que tenía sobre su pecho al cielo como si quisiera tocar esas pequeñas luces en una creencia de que si lo lograba, quizá sería capaz de hacer que todo mejorara. 

Chanyeol creyó que eso podría ocurrir por lo que no dudó en alzar su propio brazo bañado en su sangre con el único motivo de enlazar sus dedos; sin embargo, su mundo se derrumbó a sus pies cuando descubrió con horror aquel orificio que Taehyung había estado cubriendo con su mano izquierda y era… _Dios no_. Era una herida que estaba justo sobre la zona de su corazón.

— Taehyung, tienes que pedir un deseo a las estrellas, pide que estemos bien, pídelo...  — dijo con voz desesperada tratando de no perder la cabeza por completo, no quería preocuparlo más—. Vamos hyung, es tu cumpleaños, pide un deseo para volver a casa. 

Chanyeol se estaba exasperando. Sentía como si él se le estuviera escapando de las manos de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa, que no sabía cómo era capaz de mirarle y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa mientras el agarre en sus manos se afianzaba.

Tenía que salvarlo. 

— No, tienes que… — Taehyung con las pocas fuerzas que tenía objetó, pero pronto suspiró y asintió cerrando sus ojos. Aquello duró unos segundos, y él deseó que estos volvieran a abrirse ya, tenía miedo de nunca más volver a ver el precioso color de sus iris. — L-listo.

— ¿Qué has pedido? — preguntó tratando de mostrar una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie tratando de llevar a su mejor amigo consigo.

Taehyung gritó, y por el mero esfuerzo su propio cuerpo tembló junto a los espasmos de dolor que lo atravesaban como cuchillas. La dolencia era tan infernal que causó que se tambaleara tan pronto se puso de pie y que la simple tarea de dar un par de pasos fuera impensable, pero debía llegar a su hogar y refugiarse. Debía intentarlo. Debía lograrlo.  

— Serás un buen líder... — en un momento de desesperante calma Taehyung logró articular, y sintió como esa mano temblorosa se posó sobre su mejilla empapada en sudor, lágrimas y sangre—. Lástima que no podré verlo... — el mayor hizo una pausa poniendo los nervios de Chanyeol de punta al darse cuenta como su ser entero perdía su color y calidez—. Chan... Mis padres, dile que los amo, y que lo si-siento…

El llanto se atoró en su garganta mientras negaba.

— Me verás serlo, estarás ahí junto a mí y me ayudarás a ser un gran líder como mi papá — sorbió con su nariz, teniendo su vista nublado por las lágrimas—. Estaremos juntos y serás tú quien le dirá eso a tus padres, así que no hables como si me fueras a dejar, hyung.

Todo parecía ser una pesadilla, y debería serlo. 

Sin embargo, el dolor punzante en su cuerpo eran un claro recordatorio para Chanyeol de que esta era su miserable realidad, una en la que la persona que más amaba podría marcharse de su lado en un simple suspiro y de sólo pensarlo el dolor en él crecía, no sólo el físico, sino también el de su alma aumentaba en creces al grado de que por un momento se olvidó de estar alerta a su alrededor.

Siendo esa la gota que derramó el vaso.

Un único proyectil más fue lo que Chanyeol necesitó para terminar tirado en el suelo y con Taehyung entre sus brazos. A la lejanía escuchó un canto de guerra de los suyos, pero ya era tarde.

Su vista se tornó borrosa y el aire le empezó a faltar en los pulmones, más sin embargo encontró la fuerza de aferrarse más al mayor sintiendo como su corazón se destrozó y lloró al notar que el rojo carmesí es lo único que brillaba en aquellos ojos oscuros que se apagaron poco a poco junto a su voz que en un hilo susurraron un _te quiero_.

Y después de eso, todo se desvaneció y oscureció a su alrededor.


End file.
